


The Kids from Yesterday / The Ghost of you

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: My Supernatural Chemical Romance [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sad, Song fic, good ending, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Inspired a little by the songs by My Chemical Romance.





	The Kids from Yesterday / The Ghost of you

When the boys told you that you were on a case, you were not expecting that the vampires were in your hometown. And after taking care of them, you left the boys, and head toward your home. Your childhood home. 

You were wondering if your family missed you like you missed the days when you were only a teenage girl. 

 

_ “ _ _ And now this could be the last of all the rides we take _

_ So hold on tight and don't look back _

_ We don't care about the message or the rules they make _

_ We'll find you when the sun goes black _

_ And you want to live forever in the lights you make _

_ When we were young we used to say _

_ That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break _

_ Now we are the kids from yesterday” _

 

You were making your way toward the door, slowly, like if you were afraid. You felt two hands on your shoulders. 

“[Y/N]? What are you doing?”

It was Sam. He was with Dean and seemed confused.

“Guys, it’s… It’s my childhood home. I was wondering if… If Mom wanted to see me again.”

“See ya again? Why wouldn’t she?” Dean said.

“If I become a hunter… It was because I couldn’t save my little brother. He… he was playing with an ouija board… And I should have stopped them! I should have been able to kill it before it could kill them!”

“[Y/N], it wasn’t your fault… I don’t think your Mom would be angry…

 

_ “ _ _ At the end of the world _

_ Or the last thing I see _

_ You are _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ Could I? Should I? _

_ And all the things that you never ever told me _

_ And all the smiles that are never ever... _

_ Ever…” _

 

And then your Mom opened the front door, smiling brightly when she recognised you. She let you come in with the boy, happy to see her child back…

 

_ “Here we are and we won't stop breathing (today) _

_ (Today) yell it out 'till your heart stops beating _

_ We are the kids from yesterday, today _

_ 'Cause you wanna live forever in the lights you make _

_ When we were young we used to say _

_ That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break _

_ Now we are the kids from yesterday” _


End file.
